Lady Cops' Outing!
by Kuki17
Summary: The lady cops decides to go for an outing. They were spending their days happily when a child gets kidnapped one day.. And the kidnapper leaves no trace behind him. Will our lady cops' be able to solve the case? Peep in to know! *Now being updated.*
1. Back Story

**Heyya peeps! I am here with a new fic...I know I know,i have 3 ongoing fics and 1 on-hold,but this idea came up to my mind and i couldn't stop myself from writing it down... It will be an investigative one including the lady cops.. It will be a short one,ummm hardly of 10 chapters... So it will not affect my other stories much.**

Let's move to the back story...

* * *

The team have been solving back to back cases for almost about four months now. The cops have literally no time for their personal life.. So the lady cops decided to take much needed break of a week, providing that no cases have been reported since last two days... They promised Acp that they would be back the moment any serious case gets reported.. Acp too agreed and accepted their leave application..  
But a twist comes in the tale when their outing leads them to an another case. And unfortunately they can't call their team mates for any help..  
How will they solve this case?

will they ever be successful?

Or they will have to leave that mission incomplete?  
To know that stay tune with me.

* * *

 **Character sketch:**

 **Dr. Tarika:** The forensics expert of CID. Wife of Abhijeet and mother of Agnitra,their 7years old son..

 **Shreya:** Wife of Daya and Inspector of CID. It is said that Shreya can slap the hardest amongst all lady officers. (Effect of Daya,you know :p )

 **Purvi** : Wife of Kavin and Inspector of CID... She is the best martial artist of CID.. Her kicks and punches proved to be fatal at times... It has happened only 1 or 2times that any clue have escaped her sight...

 **Ishita** : Wife of Dushyant and Inspector of CID.. The technical expert, she have some best equipments with her..

 **Divya** : Wife of Nikhil and Inspector of CID.. The best sprinter of the team.. Many at a times she can run past even some male officers. She have a strong network of informers all over the country.

 **Tasha** :Wife of Vivek and Inspector of CID. The most calm and dangerous cop of the team.. She could trap the criminals in their own plan..

* * *

 **A/n: That was the back story and Character Sketch... Should I continue?**


	2. Family Time

**A/n** : Up with first chapter girls...I am touched with the reviews.. Keep them coming guys, so that I can continue to keep all of you engrossed.  
Let's see what's in store for us in the first chapter.

 _Beware! boring chapter chapter will be NOT at all interesting._

* * *

" **Tarika** ji..aayiye naa."

It was a normal day at CID Mumbai.. Cops were relaxing, as no case was reported since few days. They were all done with their file works too,well almost. Some of them,who are little bit lazy were complete their pending file works. They were chatting when they heard **Abhijeet** calling **Dr. Tarika**. Cops shot their heads up towards the entrance.. Tarika was standing with a huge grin on her face,that was emitting extra happiness... It didn't go unnoticed by the lady cops inside the room. In came Tarika,and went towards the common table where everyone were sitting. **Pankaj** brought her a chair.

"Sablogo ka file work ho gaya kya?" **Tarika** asked, specially the nodded while someone answered as yes."Mujhe Acp sir se milna hain. **Tasha** tum bhi chalo mere saath" Tarika got off her chair. All the male cops looked puzzled,as why Tarika wanted to have a talk with Acp,that's too taking Tasha along her.  
They went to **Acp** 's cabin. And went out after some 30 mins,happiness dripping of both of them faces!

"Girls,we got it" **Tasha** announced... The girls squealed in joy.

"Kya hua Tasha? Kya mila?" **Vivek** asked. **Tasha** looked at **Tarika** as if asking her to say it to the male cops.

Tarika nodded and said "actually humne 8days ki leave ke liye apply ki this..aur wo sanction ho gayi aaj" Tarika grinned huge.

"Lekin tumlog itne khush kyu ho? Leave to Tarika aur Tasha ko mila haina?" **Daya** asked looking at others.

"Hum sabki leave,Daya" **Shreya** replied winking at Daya.

"Whhhhaaaattttt?" Now the male cops exclaimed together... That was unexpected. "Acchha kiya aapne Tarika ji...case solve karte karte thak gaye" **Abhijeet** replied,leaning back on his chair.

"Abhijeet,tumko aisa kyun lagta hain ki humne tumlogo ke liye leave liya hain?" Tarika asked. The boys looked at her,boggled.

Just then Acp came out,informing that he need to go earlier,he left.

"Kya matlab hain Tarika ji aapka?" Now everyone gathered around to discuss the matter

"Matlab yeh Sir, hum sirf girls jaa rahe hain,chutti pe" **Ishita** replied,while others tried to hide their laughter.

"Ishita,kya bol rahe ho?" **Dushyant** was now flabbergasted.. "Mazak kar rahe ho right?" Every guy's heart prayed for a negative answer but to their dismay she nodded her head in a yes.

"Aur yeh kis galti ki saza hain?" Asked **Kavin.**

"Wahin...jo aaplog pichle mahine case ke waqt ladkiyo ke saath flirt kar rahe the naa." **Purvi** replied.

The boys sighed as their face fell.

* * *

 **At night  
Abhijeet and Daya's residence**

Shreya and Tarika were working in kitchen making dinner. **Daya,Abhijeet** and **Agnitra** were sitting in the dining table,waiting for dinner to be served.. Daya was whispering something to Abhijeet while Agnitra was busy playing with his Rubik's cube..

Tarika came out of the kitchen with the daal.. "Ahm ahm" Daya cleared his throat,signalling something to Abhijeet for which Abhijeet signalled back something

"Aah Tarika ji,aap ruk kyun nahi jaate.. Agnitra akele kaise rahenge?" Abhijeet asked.. Agnitra shot his head up,looked at Tarika and then at Abhijeet "Papa,main kyun akele rahunga? Aap bhi toh rahoge naa? Mumma vacation pe jayegi. Aur mujhe darr nahi lagta" Abhijeet mentally kicked himself for taking Agnitra's name. "Beta aapko pata hain mumma kaha jaa rahi hain?"

"Haan chachi,mumma and bureau ke sab bhua vacation pe jaa rahi hain. Mumma ne mujhe pehle hi kaha tha."

Daya looked at Agnitra with shocking expression,"Matlab yeh plan kayi dino se chal raha tha haina? Shreya?" Daya asked Shreya who came out of the kitchen with chapattis.

Shreya nodded. All of them settled themselves to have dinner,Abhijeet requesting Tarika not to go alone.  
After the dinner, maintaining daily routine, Shreya went to kitchen to do dishes, AbhiRika went to their bedroom.

Daya stood leaning onto the door, watching Shreya..  
She felt his eyes upon him.

"Daya kya hua? Aap kuch kehna chahte ho?"

"Shreya tumlog kyun akele jaa rahe ho? Please tum ruk jao naa, I will miss you" Daya pleaded..

Shreya wiped the water off her hand and went to Daya. She cupped his face and said, "Daya,hum sirf 5 din ke liye jaa rahe log jaane ke liye bol rahe hain agar main mana kr dungi toh sabko bura lagega naa. And I will miss you too. Aap please sad mat hona,warna mujhe achha nahi lagega. Okay?" Daya just nodded with a small smile.

AbhiRika's room:

After making Agnitra sleep, Tarika entered their room and found Abhijeet sitting on their bed,leaning onto the backrest and reading a file. Tarika went directly to the wardrobe to take out her clothes. Abhijeet came out of the bed, went to Tarika and hugged her from behind.

"Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet?" asked a startled Tarika.

"Pyaar aur kya" Abhijeet replied in a naughty tone. "mat jao naa..."

"Abhijeet sirf ek hafte ki hi toh baat dikkat hain?" Tarika said cupping his face. "Waise bhi yahan par aap akele thodi rahenge. Daya aur Agintra bhi toh hain."

"Thik hain aaplog jaa sakte ho lekin ek shart par." Replied Abhijeet.

"kaisi shart?" Tarika asked in amazement.

"aaplog sab ek ek gun leke jaayenge,safety ke liye."

Tarika was surprised,she tried refusing "lekin hum waha pe chuttiyaan manane jaayenge,case solve karne nahi Abhijeet"

"agar gun nahi le jaoge toh bhul jao chuttiyaan" Abhijeet replied in a stubborn tone.

After a long 15 minutes of arguement Tarika agreed to carry a gun with her. Tarika called other girls and instructed them too.

* * *

 **Vivesha's house:**

Vivek was in kitchen preparing the dinner, while Tasha was packing to go for the outing. She moved inside the kitchen after she was done and hugged Vivek from behind!

"Hello honey, busy?" She asked placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Umm-hmm... Aap toh jaa rahe ho,humein akela chodke."

"Awww,lekin aap gussa toh nahi ho na?"  
Vivek stopped chopping the veggies and turned around. Tasha smiled and put her hand around his neck. He smiled and said "Akele jaana zaroori hain?"

"Umm-hmm... Warna tumhe toh saath leke hi jaate naa" Tasha pulled his cheeks and both started preparing their dinner.

* * *

 **NikYa's home:**

Nikhil was helping Divya to pack her clothes...

"Divya, akele kyun jaa rahe ho? Hum bhi chlate hain na" Nikhil said,passing Divya her perfumes.. Divya placed the bottles inside her bag,looked up at Nikhil and said "we will be fine Nik. Bas tum apna khyaal rakhna"

"Lekin Divya main akele kaise rahunga? I don't even know how to cook" Nikhil pouted. Divya smiled and said "Nik Maine already Shaanti ko bol diya hain ki woh agle ek hafte tak raat ka Khana bhi bana de."

* * *

 **IshYant's home.**

Dushyant was sitting on the kitchen slab while Ishita was cooking... Dushyant completed his piece of work of making Salad and Daal.. He was sad

"Ishiiii" he called out lovingly.

"Haan Dushyant bolo" Ishita said placing the rice cooker on the burner..

"Hum bhi aa jaaye vacation par? Tum log akele kyun?"

Ishita smiled, turned around.. She was amazed too see a lost puppy look on Dushyant's face,"agar aap log aa jayenge toh Bureau kaun sambhalega?"

"Lekin Ishita, Sab kyun? Tum ruk jao naa... Tumhare bina toh mera mann bhi nahi lagega."

Ishita went near him,cupped his face by right hand and said, "sirf 1 week ki hi toh baat hain. Aapko toh pata bhi nahi chalega, yun nikal jayega 1 week."

"Aur Ishita, mujhe toh shirt ka button lagana bhi nahi aata ( _okay this is taken from Sanajna's fic with her proper consent_ ).uska kya karunga main?" Dushant made a cute pouting face...

Ishita giggled and said"Maine aapke liye tees ready karke rakha hain..aapko shirt pehenne ki zaroorat nahi hain." Ishita kissed on his cheeks.  
He smiled and just hugged her tight.

* * *

 **KaVi's home..**

Both of them were done with their dinner. After getting the dishes done,now both were in their bedroom. Purvi was packing her clothes and Kavin was watching her,sleeping on his stomach, putting his hands under his chin with the elbow support... He was looking at her,making faces...

"Kya hua Kavin? Much kehna hain aapko?" Purvi asked as she felt his gaze upon him,moving wherever she went.

"Mat jao naa Purvi" he pleaded holding her hand..  
Purvi stopped and sat on her knees to match his level..

"Kavin hum ek hafte mein wapis aa jaayenge.. Aur aap sad mat hona please" She ruffled his hairs kissing his forehead.. He closed his eyes to feel the kiss..

"Aur itni dur jaane ki kya zaroorat? Yahin aas paas kahin chale jaate" Kavin said kissing her palm.

"Babu,hum Nainital jaa rahe hain, Jo ki Mumbai se jyada se jyada 11 ghante ki duri pe hain. Aur aap tension naa lo,kuch problem hoga toh I will call you. Aur Tarika ka phone aaya tha. Abhijeet Sir chahte hain hum ek gun leke jaayein. So we will take our guns too." Purvi ruffled his hair. Done with the packing both of them slept.

* * *

 **A/n: i hope it wasn't much boring.. The real story starts from next chapter. And i have decided one thing, although I have decided to make it 10 chapters long,initially, now i am thinking of to reduce it to 5chapters, will give long updates.**

 **And please leave a review.**


	3. Dehradun

**A/N** : Well. Hello. This is more awkward then I thought it will be. Hey guys. I hope you all are doing great. I think it's more than two years since I have updated this one and more than 10 months since I was last seen in . Say what? I apologize for being so so undisciplined and inactive. In my defense, I blame my work, and stuff and my life. I have gone through some major heartbreaking moments and I needed time to cope myself. I almost cut myself from social medias (except Twitter). But since I couldn't have left you all like unfinished, I decided to complete this story. *nervous again*. I don't know if I still got that writing charm, but I promise to try and give my best. For my convenience I decided to continue this story in English only. Because I am more than sure my Hindi has been ruined. Without further ado, let me get on with the story. I will talk more in the last author's note about it. I am ready to accept all the hate you have to give, because I know I deserve it for being so stupid and late. All my love x.

* * *

 ** _Lady Cops' Outing_**  
 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _ **Purvi's POV:**_

I felt something soft moving over my forehead, most probably someone removing hair from my face, the next morning. I groaned and pushed my face more into the pillow. Ah! SLEEP. We hardly get anytime to get full recommended-eight-hours-of-sleep with all the cases and basically running behind the criminals and putting them behind the bars. I heard a voice chuckle into my ears and it was no rocket science for me to know who it was.

"Good morning wifey" Kavin murmured in my ear, a smile instantly spreading on my lips. I opened my groggy eyes and saw him hovering upon me, his elbows supporting his upper body to be lifted up and making it easy for him to face me.

"Morning" my hoarse morning voice came out, I swept away the little piece of fringe on his forehead. Gosh, he looks super handsome with his slightly wet hair. "You showered already?" I narrowed my eyebrows into slits taking in the smell of his favourite shower gel, so fresh.

"Since you're leaving me for days, I thought I would make you breakfast, so I did." He tilted his head, to be able to hold my fingers with his and kissing the tip of each.

"You made me breakfast. You're the best husband." surprised I was, to say the least but I couldn't help myself from cooing at how cute and perfect other half he was. "Let me get ready. I am going to have to leave for airport in an hour" I announced looking at the clock on the nightstand.  
He removed himself from me, to let me get to the bathroom, not before leaving a kiss on my hair.

During the breakfast, Kavin talked about how he was gonna miss me, and tried to stop me once again from leaving. I chuckled at his pout he was giving while I did the dishes and kissed it away. He decided to drop me off at airport and I agreed.

At the airport I met with the other girls. Tasha was joking about Vivek's face he made since the previous night. Vivek was not really expressive when it comes to their love life in front of others, completely opposite to Abhijeet sir, who on the other hand never leaves a single chance or moment to flirt with Tarika. But we all knew, Vivek loved Tasha to death, nonetheless. Ishita hurried in, five minutes after me, murmuring under her breath. And we didn't have to ask what it was. Dushyant was a child when it comes to Ishita and their couple time. Since we hardly get time for ourselves, Dushyant want to keep Ishita to himself in that little personal time.

* * *

The flight to Dehradun was long and tiring, to say the least. I slept through the whole time and woke up only when the announcement came in through the speakers to get ready for the landing.  
We took cabs to the hotel that Tarika booked for all of us. The hotel was nice and huge, located amidst of natural beauty with mountains and sky and trees visible from everywhere . Ishita wouldn't stop gushing over the fact that she got the room with views greenery and mountains. Well, we got. It was decided Ishita and I was going to share the room, while Shreya and Tarika got one, and Tasha and Divya took the third one. I left a mail for Kavin, since the mobile networks were really down and it was almost impossible to get connected with the gents back home.

"I am gonna take a hot shower. Will you please mail Dushyant too?" Ishita questioned with a tired voice. I nodded and looked outside the ceiling to floor window, giving away the lustrous views of mountain. I made a mental note to wake up early next morning and enjoy the sunrise. I opened my email inbox to see Kavin's instant reply. I chatted with him for next few minutes, promise to face-time him when he was off-duty and then mailed Dushyant, just as Ishita told me to.

We met at the hotel lounge for dinner with other four girls, few hours later, all of us pretty tired and most of us sleepy.

"So, let's make a plan which places to visit tomorrow, yeah?" Tasha initiated after we ordered our dinner.

"I'm thinking of Sahastradhara" Shreya suggested.

I sipped my wine and replied "That's a pretty good place to start with, actually." while others appreciated Shreya's idea, as the place was not very far from where we were staying and it was beautiful, from what I heard.

"We can also visit Kalinga War Memorial, tomorrow itself. It's hardly 500 meters from Sahastradhara" Tarika suggested. As we fell into conversation, something hit the back of my head, making me whimper of the sudden impact. I turned around on my chair, while others looked over my shoulders too, and saw a ball lying on the ground, a little girl walking with baby steps to get to it. I smiled, got up from the chair and picked up the ball, as the little girl reached me.

"Is it yours?" I asked, crouching down on my knees to match her eye level. She shyly nodded her head, forwarding her little hands to grab it.

"I am so sorry. She hit you with the ball, didn't she?" I heard a feminine voice, and looked up to see a beautiful woman looking at us. I assumed she was the mother.

"Don't worry please, it's not a problem. She was just playing." I ruffled the little girl's curly hair, replying her mother.

"What's your name, beta?" I inquired but she mumbled, shying away to look up at her mother.

"Tell her your name" her mother softly ordered and the girl turned to me.

"Anika" she replied.

I chuckled at how red she turned and forwarded my hand to shake, "Well hello Anika, I am Purvi. You can call me Aunt Purvi" she held my hands with her tiny ones. I got up on my feet as her mother scooped her up in arms.

"I should be going now, Purvi" her mother forwarded her other hand and I took it "I am Marisa. Have a great meal. Bye" I bade her goodbye and wished her a good night. Anika looked over her mother's shoulder and waved me a goodbye making all of the girls chuckle and coo how cute she was.

"She was so cute" Ishita said, still smiling. She then turned to Tarika, "Did you call Agnitra?"

Tarika acquiesced, and we started getting food on our plates as it arrived. The dinner was normal. We all appreciated the fact that we got time off our schedule and planned this trip.

After dinner, we retired to our rooms. While Ishita got to call Dushyant and I rang Kavin too for a FaceTime. He accepted the call instantly, as if waiting for it.

"Hey" he greeted, pulling the tee off his body.

"Are you getting naked, love?" I teased him, while he shook his head at my joke rolling his eyes.

"You had dinner?" he questioned, skipping down the stairs to get to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just did. What are you making for dinner?" I questioned, noticing him boiling water for something.

"I had my dinner at Dushyant's. So right now I am making me a cup of coffee." He attached and put the phone in a tripod so that he could easily move around without having to worry about it.

"Why are you having coffee before bed? That's so unhealthy." I cringed at the idea of having coffee before bed. He just shrugged his shoulders pouring milk on his coffee mug. And adding two sugar cubes.

"How was your day?" i questioned and heard the whistle of the kettle he had put water in to boil.

"Eh, it was good. We did some paperwork. I think we would have to go for a conference tomorrow or day after it. Not sure about anything till now."

"Where are you gonna go tomorrow? Made any plans yet?" he pulled out a chair of the dinning area and showing me his face through the camera.

"Yeah, to Sahastradhara first and then to Kalinga War Memorial" I looked at Ishita who was also doing the same thing, FaceTime her husband.

An hour later we hung up, bidding each other goodnight. I looked at Ishita, who was softly snoring her laptop, still wide open. I closed the application and shut the laptop screen before placing it on the couch. I dimmed the lights and closed the screen door before getting into the bed. And before anything I was out like a light.

* * *

 **A/n** : So hi again, guys. I know I know, you want to hit my head with a rock most probably. But oh, then who will complete this story? Jk jk. Anyways I really hope you all liked this update. Hoping to get into the story from next chapter. This was just a kind of warm up for me, easing up to the idea that was laid down two years ago by myself only.

Also to all the Suit and Tie readers, the story is now available as a full fledged book in Amazon Kindle, going by the name 'Salvation' (Say WHATTTT, again?) I know I know. If anyone of you're still interested you can get the book in Amazon Kindle. Search for the name 'Salvation by Kuki Rahj'. It will be there. Or you can follow my author's page on Facebook, it's Kuki Rahj and you will find the link there in the page.

Also, I can say you all can expect the next update of this one real soon.


	4. The missing child!

_**Lady Cops Outing.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Ishita's POV**_.

A loud sound woke me up, the next morning . I looked at Purvi, who was still in her deep slumber. Groaning, I hit the alarm off and looked out through the drawn curtains of the screen door, at the sky. The hues and oranges are starting to spread on the sky, giving it a marvellous view to watch and wake up to. I knew now why the alarm was put so early, Purvi wanted to witness the sunrise from our balcony. I sat up on my bed and called the hotel reception, asked them send us both some coffee. Getting out of my bed, I went near Purvi's and shook her sleeping body to wake her up. She wouldn't let me live peacefully if she missed the sunrise, she groaned, mumbling something into her pillow which I roughly made out something as 'let me sleep'.

"Purvi, you will miss the sunrise" I whispered out in a rasped voice. That worked. She jerked open her eyes and looked around. I flicked a light at the other end of the room on, so that it won't blind us.

"What time is it?" Purvi hoarsely inquired, pulling her hair into a messy top knot. I looked at the time that showed 7:11 a.m. I let her know the time and went to the washroom to get fresh. I faintly heard the doorbell ring and sounds of footsteps following it. Coming out of the washroom I saw Purvi pouring both of us coffee and she put a lid on her mug to keep it warm, while she freshened herself up. I knew, she didn't like her coffee too hot, so by the time she will be coming out it will be lukewarm, just like she savored it.

Opening the screen door, I wrapped a blanket around myself and went to the balcony, with the mug of coffee in my hand. Purvi joined me a while later with her own body wrapped in a blanket and her mug of coffee.

"It looks amazing" I announced as the sun rose slowly, spreading far more beauty in the sky and mountains that overlooked the city gleamed in its own beauty as the sunrays fell on it.

"I am just gonna record it" not wasting another moment, Purvi went inside the room, brought out her camera and the tripod. Adjusting it on one of the chairs on the balcony, she recorded the sunrise, while we both enjoyed it with own eyes.

After the sun rose to a beautiful start of the day, both of us got inside. The hotel phone rang in our room and I told Purvi to go take shower while I would take the call. It was Shreya. She wished me morning and let me know that we would be leaving hotel by 8:30, as we had a long day ahead of us. I agreed.

After Purvi, I took a hot shower. The shower gels hotel provided us was amazing. It smelled amazing and felt amazing too.

When I came out, Purvi was seating on her bed, doing something on her laptop.

"Choose one," I requested, bringing out two tops from my bag. One blue, other one dark green.

"Umm, the green one" she gestured me towards it and I threw the other away. Grabbing my make up bag I went to the washroom, pulling the top down my head, I started applying some light makeup.

We met with others at the lobby. Grabbing ourselves some breakfast from the buffet the hotel was providing for free, we dug into it. Needless to say, it was delicious.

After breakfast, we set off to the destination just like we decided the previous night. First to Sahastradhara and then to Kalinga War Memorial.

* * *

Six hours and the whole tour through the war memorial and Sahastradhara later, we were now on our way back to the hotel. The day was tiring yet I wouldn't regret one bit of it.

The fact that it was my first visit to Dehradun, due to workload I never got the time to make it to Dehradun ever, it was special for me. I was happy that it was with my friends who also happened to be my teammates joining me. It was Tasha's tenth visit to Dehradun and she almost knew everything about it. She kind of showed us around.

"So how was it Ishita?" She asked me, when we were having our lunch, before our visit to war memorial.

"I loved it. I wish I was born here" I replied, munching on the salad that we ordered.

"Well now you know why I suggested Dehradun for your Honeymoon" she winked, leaning back on the chair of the small restaurant we were having our luncheon.

That comment alone made me turn brightest shade of red known to mankind, while Divya smiled and Purvi laughed out loud, Tarika and Shreya following Purvis' well led suit.

"Lekin nahi, Dushyant ko toh Bali jana tha naa" Tasha continued teasing me. While I remarked with some playful words back at her.

* * *

When we arrived at our hotel, we saw a lady moving around the lobby, shouting orders at the workers. We entered the lobby and she approached us "Are you ladies residing here?"

"Yes, we are. Is everything okay?" Divya questioned, worry marring her forehead instantly.

"Oh, yes. Please come in. I am the manager. I was out for few days, so I was getting acquainted with the guests around here. Why did you think something was wrong?" The manager furrowed her brows and looked at all of us.

"You were shouting around at them," Purvi pointed towards the staff standing at corner with their head hung low "So we thought may be something was not okay."

The lady looked over her shoulders and then turned at Purvi "They were keeping the hotel a mess. No discipline, no rules they were following. I was just gone for a week, and now I get to know from some guests that housekeeping department hasn't gone to their rooms for neither cleaning nor provided them with fresh sheets."

"Oh, I am Miss Kalyani, by the way. Manager of this hotel. I hope you're having a good time here. And don't worry, I have had them clean all the rooms now. You can enjoy at your rooms. And also tonight's dinner is on the house." Kalyani announced the last part loud, so that catching the attention of all the guests present in the lobby.

I saw the little girl from the previous night, in the play area of the hotel lobby, waving a little 'hi' to Purvi who was in a conversation with Shreya about something I couldn't catch the start of. Instead, I waved her back and she smiled shyly. I poked Purvi and gestured towards the little girl. Purvi turned her eyes towards the play area and saw Anika, waving at her again. Without giving a second thought, my teammate went towards her and picked her up, talking with her. The mother came along and greeted us.

Seeing us with the mother, Anika made grabby hands towards from Purvi's arms, calling her mother out.

"I went to put our order for dinner, but looks like now there is no need of it," she explained to no one particular signalling about the dinner being on the house that night. She took her daughter from Purvi's arms and kissed the little girl's head.

We smiled at the lady when I noticed a man come along taking Anika into his arms. I figured out that was the father and I was proved right when Marisa introduced him.

"This Pranay, my husband." He smiled at us and looked at his wife lovingly. We started walking towards our room and them too, exchanging what we visited for the day and next day's plans. They were a nice family, I could tell. Young and in love.

"This is us" Pranay said, as they reached their room .

"See you at dinner Marisa" Tasha spoke for all of us and we said goodbye for time being.

Dinner was pretty good, as expected. At our table, we discussed what we should visit the next day. Divya suggested Tiger falls, and it was a fantastic idea, if you ask me. I was looking forward to do some trekking and what could be better than Tiger falls?

* * *

The next morning we woke up pretty early, our plan was to visit the tiger falls at the earliest possible time as it was a couple of hours away from our hotel. We booked our cabs previous night itself and also let the hotel know that we would be leaving early in the morning so that they could keep our beverages and breakfast ready.

Gorging on the wholesome breakfast, we set off to the tiger falls. The place I always wanted to de trekking at. By the time we got down off the cabs, there were already few people present there. Completing all the formalities that needed to be done we got ourselves the gear for the trekking and were off to do what we were intended to.

Purvi reached the top first and started cheering for herself while Tarika joined her second and asked us to hurry up. We joined them within minutes and looked around from the top around the greenery and beauty of it. For a person waking upto tall buildings every morning, and also spending the work hours running through the streets of one of the busiest cities in the country, trust me it was a view to cherish. I would rather spend my days in forest, if I could. We clicked ourselves some really good pictures. I didn't want the day to end, ever.

The watch on my wrist showed 5:30 p.m when we were returning from the place we spent our whole day. Two of the seven days were already up. Five more days and we would be back at our own homes and work. I sighed, laying my head on the cab window. The lights of the roadside shops were being flicked on by the owners, one by one. The darkness of the night ahead starting to set in. I looked at Tasha, laying her head on my shoulders, her eyes closed. We all were enervated from all the climbing up and down the hill we did.

We got out of the cab, as the driver halted the car on the carport, and suddenly something seemed so wrong inside the hotel. A woman was sitting on the lobby with her head in her hands, sobbing. We walked in and saw the manager, who introduced herself to us previous night, in a screaming fit at her staff members, again.

"What's wrong?" Tarika questioned, looking around as we all took in the strained surrounding.

"Oh, it's nothing. Please you all can go to your rooms." The manager replied but her eyes said otherwise.

"Tell us what's wrong" Purvi demanded, her voice getting edgy.

"It's nothing ma'am, Please..." she started again but was cut off in mid by the crying voice of the woman. We looked at her and instantly knew who it was. Marisa, Anika's mother.

"My child is missing and you're saying everything is fine?" Our jaws dropped, as I gasped.

* * *

A/n: Hello lovelies,thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. It really means a lot to me, getting to writing this one after two years.

Few of you asked some questions regarding my eBook, I am just gonna answer it briefly.

 _The guest who asked me if this story was free on kindle_ : Hey love, this story is not I was talking about. It was my other story named "Suit  & Tie". And that story is not free on Kindle, love. It's available for Rs. 120 only. And of course it's okay for you to hesitate to spend some money on it, I completely understand. I promise, no offence taken.

 _Update Kevi (guest)_ : It's available for Rs. 120 only, love.

 _ **Kavilover4200**_ : hey love, if you the kindle app installed in your device, you will have to buy the book from the kindle store. If the app is not installed you will have to install the app from the play store and after that you need t buy the book and tan tana, it will be yours. (: hope it was helpful.

 _ **Shweta04**_ : Thank you so much forgiving my story a chance, love. It means so much.


End file.
